


Мы потихоньку влюбляемся

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, From Sex to Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Жизнь — забавная штука.





	Мы потихоньку влюбляемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Fall Into One Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264957) by [jettiebettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/pseuds/jettiebettie). 



> Бета: deva_gor

Жизнь — забавная штука, если честно.

Вот ты со всех ног несёшься в надежде избежать пули, а когда это получается, то понимаешь: у тебя стояк. Видимо, от осознания, что жив, невредим и готов к очередному дню, полному борьбы за выживание.

Затем вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, обнаруживаешь свою руку в штанах у другого парня. Такое случается.

И случается с ними.

Неистово, исступлённо и болезненно, хотя чего можно ожидать, когда тебя втрахивают в капот автомобиля. Этот опыт очень далёк от представлений Стайлза о розовой романтике с прекрасной девушкой. В реальности всё выходит сурово, по-мужицки. И гораздо больнее, он уже упоминал? Настолько, что на следующий день он еле ходит.

Стайлзу вообще трудно на чём-то сосредоточиться: его одежда пропахла Дереком, и он не может перестать вспоминать то, как этот засранец тёрся об его шею своей щетиной. Боже, теперь Стайлз знает, каковы на вкус губы Дерека. И если раньше он всегда обращал внимание на его рот (из-за этих милых кроличьих зубов), то теперь не мог отвести взгляда. Каждое движение его губ напоминало о той ночи и засосе на ключице Стайлза.

Поэтому неудивительно, что всё повторяется.

На этот раз уже в постели у Дерека. Поначалу они так друг на друга орут, что соседи наверняка потом будут жаловаться. Аргументированный спор быстро скатывается до перепалки и обмена колкостями ниже пояса. Уж в чём-чём, а в этом Стайлзу нет равных. Он может быть первоклассным мудаком, если пожелает. И сейчас он хочет этого как никогда. 

— Боже, неудивительно, что большинство твоих подружек свихнулись! Ты ведь даже штрафа за парковку избежать не в состоянии!

Мгновение — и Стайлза припирают к стенке и затыкают поцелуем.

Тем самым ртом и знакомым требовательным языком. С помощью ладоней, которые обхватывают его лицо, а потом скользят по волосам и сгребают их в кулак. Стайлз настолько теряется в запахе и прикосновениях Дерека, что из памяти полностью выпадает эпизод, в котором его отрывают от стены и бросают на кровать. Он слишком занят попытками раздеться и наблюдением за тем, как Дерек яростно избавляется от одежды. И, кажется, Дерек хочет рассмотреть всё в мельчайших подробностях, потому что чересчур неторопливо его подготавливает. Хотя Стайлзу грех жаловаться, ведь после каждого умышленно-резкого попадания по простате по телу разливается жар и становится тесно в собственной шкуре.

Стайлз облегчённо вздыхает, когда Дерек, наконец, начинает его трахать. Быстро и необузданно. Он проникает в него глубоко и мощно, крепко стискивая его руками. Стайлзу так охренительно хорошо, что он проглатывает слова. Остаётся лишь поощрительно или требовательно стонать в эту напряжённую гору мышц.

В их отношениях почти ничего не меняется.

Стайлз с Дереком это не обсуждают и, видимо, отчасти всё усугубляют. Они стараются избегать друг друга, так как оба не горят желанием вновь когда-либо переспать. Общаются через посредников и никогда не остаются в комнате наедине. Они даже не смотрят друг на друга. Стайлз притворяется, что над плечом у Дерека открывается самый захватывающий вид, который ему доводилось видеть в своей жизни. У них получается до поры до времени скрывать от всех разлад в отношениях, а затем Скотт начинает задавать неудобные вопросы.

Стайлз отмалчивается, потому что даже не представляет, с чего начать.

Может, с дрочки в его комнате? Или с быстрого перепиха в раздевалке после занятий? Рассказать о том разе, когда Дерек делал ему римминг, пока сам Стайлз сосал его член? Кажется, они с Дереком не очень-то преуспели в прятках.

Как знать, вдруг Стайлзу повезёт в «Джунглях»? Возможно, стоит всерьёз задуматься о том, как прекратить этот чёртов трахоцикл? Лучше всего порассуждать об этом, прыгая на члене какого-нибудь парня. Главное, чтобы член принадлежал не Дереку. Да, это главное. Наверное. Стайлз выпил для храбрости и, по всей видимости, слегка перебрал, поэтому размышлять о чём-то удаётся с трудом. Всё, что он способен понять — его, наконец-то, зажимают в тёмном уголке клуба и целуют.

Стайлз проводит ладонью по лицу незнакомца и с каким-то разочарованием обнаруживает гладковыбритую кожу. С чего это вдруг так важно? Парень толкается ему навстречу и легонько вжимает его в стену. Стайлзу хочется съязвить, что он не китайский фарфоровый сервиз его бабушки. Хочется рявкнуть, чтобы с ним обращались грубее.

Но парень вяло, без какого-то ритма работает ртом и языком. Так, что Стайлз начинает скучать и обводит взглядом танцующих людей.

Он не знает почему, но у него закипает кровь от пронзительных ярко-голубых глаз в море неоновых огней. Стайлз обхватывает лицо парня ладонями, перехватывает инициативу, чтобы вдохнуть хоть толику жизни в поцелуй, и при этом не прекращает игру в гляделки. Парень, наконец, просыпается: скользит вниз по его телу руками и легонько мнёт задницу. Стайлз всё равно стонет, просто для того, чтобы глаза наблюдателя вспыхнули ярче, стали ближе. 

Когда от Дерека его отделяют всего несколько метров, Стайлз не выдерживает.

Он перестаёт целоваться и поворачивает голову, чтобы уклониться от парня, который тянется за другим поцелуем. Вместо продолжения Стайлз высвобождается из чужих рук и отходит. Парень выказывает своё недовольство, но Стайлз уже на пути к чёрному выходу.

Он не проводит на улице и пяти секунд, как кто-то вылетает из клуба и с такой силой припечатывает его к стене, что сбивается дыхание. Стайлз вскрикивает и улыбается. На хер его изначальный план — он здесь именно за этим. Жёсткая щетина царапает кожу, руки до боли сжимают бёдра, острые зубы терзают нижнюю губу, а язык зализывает укусы.

— С тобой гораздо лучше, — выдыхает он Дереку в рот.

Стайлз понятия не имеет, как им удаётся перебраться на задние сиденья Дерековой тойоты. На самом деле ему плевать, пусть только эти руки продолжают его ласкать. Они неуклюже снимают футболки и швыряют их вперёд, а потом спешно переходят к ремням и джинсам. Они могли бы разделаться с одеждой быстрее, но Дерек ни в какую не хочет прекратить его целовать. Будто всё исчезнет, если он вытащит язык изо рта Стайлза.

Когда он всё-таки отстраняется, то зарывается носом в шею Стайлза и глубоко вдыхает. Дерек недовольно мычит, и этот звук отдаётся в коже Стайлза. А затем его кусают. Туда, где шея переходит в плечо. Стайлз кричит. Хоть Дерек прикусывает его кожу не до крови и не использует клыки, но синяк ему точно обеспечивает. Дерек разжимает челюсти, и Стайлз чувствует ниточки слюны, соединяющие их.

— Такого бы он не сделал, так ведь? — рычит Дерек: его дыхание согревает влажное пятно на шее Стайлза. — Он не мог дать то, что тебе нужно, — он скользит языком вверх по его коже, пока не касается мочки уха. Одновременно с этим он засовывает руку в наспех расстёгнутые джинсы Стайлза и сжимает его член. — Не то, что я. Не так, как я.

Стайлз бы с удовольствием сбросил Дерека с того самовлюблённого жеребца, на которого его угораздило взобраться, но ему не до того. Он подаётся навстречу руке Дерека и стонет как жалкий, отчаянный человечишка. Чёрт с этим конём! Дерек может оставить его себе и назвать Мигелем. Стайлзу плевать, лишь бы Дерек продолжал эту сладкую пытку.

— Может, я этого от него и хотел, — слышит Стайлз собственный голос будто со стороны и пытается полностью высвободиться из джинсов. — Ты же просто стоял и смотрел. Ты бы позволил ему? Дал бы ему попробовать? — он понимает, что неразумно дразнить волка, но ему весело. Стайлз возбуждён и, может, слегка пьян. Но это неважно, потому что его вопросы подстёгивают Дерека: он душит его поцелуем и раздвигает ему ноги. Недовольно пыхтя, Дерек тянется к бардачку и что-то оттуда берёт, пока Стайлз наслаждается открывшимся видом. Он внезапно понимает, что видит задницу Дерека во всей красе только второй, в крайнем случае, третий раз. Стыд, да и только!

Когда Дерек возвращается на место, Стайлз замечает у него в руке знакомую бутылочку смазки, которая обычно лежит в прикроватной тумбочке Дерека. Значит, он был готов к такому повороту событий, даже если они продолжали врать самим себе и настаивать, что больше этого не повторится. Стайлз предпочитает обдумать всё потом. Сейчас явно не лучшее для этого время: у него в животе плещутся разнообразные алкогольные коктейли, а задницу растягивают чужие пальцы. На коже собирается пот, и ему приходится хвататься за кожаные сиденья, когда он двигается навстречу руке Дерека.

— Думаешь, он бы смог проделать с тобой такое? — мрачно спрашивает Дерек, вытаскивает из Стайлза пальцы и оглаживает ими вход. Стайлз к своему стыду всхлипывает. Он сомневается, что смог бы проглотить этот всхлип. Дерек вновь не спеша проталкивает в него пальцы. — Думаешь, он бы прикасался к тебе вот так? Так, как ты любишь? — Он двигает рукой и засовывает пальцы глубже, вынуждая Стайлза подкинуть бёдра.

— Дерек!

— Не думаю, что у него бы получилось, — продолжает он, чем очень удивляет Стайлза. Дерек никогда не был треплом в постели. Страстным и громким — да, а это что-то новенькое. — Он бы даже не знал, с чего начать. Не представлял бы, что тебя заводит и доставляет удовольствие. Готов поспорить, что под ним ты бы не кричал, — Дерек беспрестанно потирает его простату. Стайлз вцепляется в его плечи дрожащими руками. Тело бьёт дрожью в унисон с ритмичными движениями пальцев Дерека. Он пытается сдвинуть ноги и побороть быстро нарастающее ощущение в члене, но Дерек просовывает руку, хватает его за бедро и удерживает в прежнем положении.

Стайлз заливает спермой их обоих. Его громкий задушенный крик разносится по всей машине, а глаза закатываются. Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем ему удаётся выровнять дыхание, но даже тогда тело прошивает мелкой дрожью. Дерек уже вытащил из него пальцы и теперь скользит ими по их животам, вымазанными в семени. Он успел подготовить себя, пока Стайлз пребывал на седьмом небе, но он собирает ещё и его сперму, а затем покрывает ею свой член. Странно. И невероятно возбуждающе. Но в большей степени странно. Неважно, оставим оборотню его причудливые закидоны. Всё это не более странно, чем желание опять толкнуться внутрь Стайлза ещё несколько раз после того, как оба кончили.

Стайлз прижимает дрожащую руку к шее — следы укуса ещё не исчезли. Он поглаживает отметину и наблюдает за тем, как дрочит Дерек. Стайлз стонет от картины перед глазами и мгновенно добивается своего — привлекает к себе внимание. Дерек приподнимает его ногу, сверкая голубыми глазами. Стайлз не спешит ему помогать. Из-за выпитого спиртного и недавнего оргазма всё тело ватное. К тому же, он более, чем уверен, что Дереку нравится самому задавать нужную позу.

— Ты прав, — бормочет Стайлз, чем вновь привлекает внимание Дерека. — Ты меня испортил.

Дерек толкается в него и не останавливается, пока яйца не шлёпаются о задницу Стайлза, а на его бёдрах не прибавляется свежих синяков. Он не ждёт, пока Стайлз к нему привыкнет, а сразу берёт быстрый темп. Дерек опирается на сиденье коленом и приподнимает Стайлза, вынуждая того перенести центр тяжести на спину и плечи. Стайлз обхватывает Дерека ногами, чтобы не упасть, после чего закидывает руки за голову и цепляется за ручку двери.

Каждый грубый толчок — будто разжигающая его тело искра. Его захлёстывают невероятные ощущения от осознания того, что Дерек в нём, растягивает его, пользуется им. Каждый сорвавшийся с его губ утробный звук, каждая ярко-голубая вспышка и жжение на коже от острых когтей — словно напоминание о том, что всему виной Стайлз. Именно он делает Дерека таким, заставляет терять рассудок и упоённо трахаться. Этих мыслей хватает, чтобы его член снова встал, а сам он запрокинул голову и тяжело задышал, широко открыв рот.

— Ебать, Стайлз…

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

Стайлз не знает, чего именно просит. Но он чертовски близок, как и Дерек. Скоро он выйдет из него, как всегда, обкончает его грудь, затем разотрёт по ней сперму и всё слижет. Стайлз уже на грани. Секунда, и его накрывает во второй раз: мышцы сокращаются вокруг члена любовника. Дерек давится воздухом, вбивается в него ещё несколько секунд и опускается на пол на колени, содрогаясь всем телом.

Он только что кончил внутрь. Кончил в Стайлза, не вытащив члена.

Стайлз прекрасно осведомлён, что оборотни ничем не болеют. Именно поэтому они не пользовались презервативами с тех пор, как началось… всё это. Но… Дерек впервые… Раньше он никогда…

Он никогда не кончал внутрь, не накрывал Стайлза собой и не затыкал его пыхтящий рот своим. Поцелуй выходит без изысков: мокрый и развратный. Стайлз готов поклясться, что до сих пор чувствует, как внутри него пульсирует член Дерека. Ему следует выразить недовольство. Нужно сказать, чтобы Дерек прекратил.

— Дерек…

А ещё не мешало бы научиться разговаривать с чужим языком во рту. 

— Больше ни с кем, — произносит Дерек ему в губы. В его голосе больше нет жёсткости, лишь какая-то надломленность. Он осыпает шею Стайлза нежными мокрыми поцелуями, его щетина приятно щекочет. — Пожалуйста. Ни с кем.

— Хорошо, — измученно выдыхает Стайлз. — Хорошо.

Больше он ничего не говорит, лишь обхватывает шею Дерека и утягивает в очередной поцелуй.


End file.
